Vizu
General Vizu, an ancestor of Nika, helped defeat Shiro Tagachi after his betrayal. She has been inducted into Tahnnakai Temple as a legendary hero of Cantha, and now roams there in spirit form. After her deed, Vizunah Square was renamed after her. As her pedestal in Tahnnakai Temple says: :Two hundred years ago, a young but talented Assassin known as Vizu gave her life protecting the emperor. While attending to the Harvest Festival, Vizu chanced to lock eyes with the emperor's main bodyguard, and what she saw there chilled her to the bone. Acting on a premonition, she began to make her way through the tightly packed crowds and closer to the temple. Before she could reach it, however, an alarm was sounded and she heard the sounds of a fight from the tower where emperor Angsiyan was to have made his blessing to Dwayna. Using the tools of her profession, she shadow stepped to the tower, where she saw Shiro standing over the emperor's body, feeding off of his life force. She called to him and then, using the last reserves of her energy, shadow stepped behind him, digging her daggers into his shoulders. Vizu's brave move provided the Kurzick and Luxon champions the time they needed to get to the tower, and they finished off the Betrayer using his own blades, which he had dropped when Vizu attacked. Unfortunately, Vizu was killed when Shiro's death wail washed over the lands in what has since become known as the Jade Wind. Even after death, Vizu continues to resist Shiro Tagachi, who has returned as an Envoy to destroy the balance of the universe. She was, however, not as successful in disarming Shiro's Envoy form, and he bound her spirit form in the temple (see Bound Vizu). The players have to release her as part of the Tahnnakai Temple mission. Once released, she tells Master Togo of the Luxon hero Archemorus and the Kurzick hero Saint Viktor. In particular, she suggests that the relics of these heroes, the Spear of Archemorus and the Urn of Saint Viktor, should be retrieved and their powers used to defeat the returned Shiro Tagachi. Location *Kaineng City **Tahnnakai Temple (in both the explorable area and mission) Dialogue After Tahnnakai Temple (mission): :"Thank you for freeing me from Shiro's bonds. Now that this place is safe again, you may visit whenever you wish to consult with me or any of the other heroes of Tahnnakai Temple." After Arborstone (mission): :"I see that you have earned the trust of the Kurzicks. When we defeated Shiro two hundred years ago, the Kurzicks and Luxons worked together. Perhaps you will find a way to bring these nations together again." After Boreas Seabed (mission): :"With the help of both the Luxon and Kurzick artifacts, you may well have a chance against Shiro, after all." :"I have heard some disturbing rumors about the Sunjiang District recently. I would not be surprised if you found Shiro there. Be careful!" After Sunjiang District (mission): :"Another setback, I see. But do not be disheartened... I believe you set Shiro back as well. You now must find a way to convince either the Luxons or the Kurzicks to lend their assistance in the battle against Shiro." After The Eternal Grove (mission): :"I see that you have aligned yourself with the Kurzicks. Their powerful magic should prove invaluable in your mission to keep Shiro from returning." After Gyala Hatchery (mission): :"I see that you have aligned yourself with the Luxons. They are a people known for their strength and skill in battle. I am sure they will prove invaluable in your mission to keep Shiro from returning." After Unwaking Waters (mission): :"Freeing Kuunavang from Shiro's clutches is nothing to scoff at. Surely she will aid you in your quest as thanks for your assistance. Look for her as you pursue Shiro; you will not be let down." After Raisu Palace (mission): :"Togo is dead? Rai, cambah nuang! What a loss! I pray the envoys guide him quickly and safely home to the Mists." :"Your only hope now is to destroy the mortal Shiro and send him back from where he came. May the god (sic) be with you." After Imperial Sanctum (mission): :"Is it really true? Shiro has been defeated? You truly are the heroes of Cantha. A dark day in our history is averted, and all will remember the role that you, (character name), played in keeping it that way." Notes *She appears to be wearing Assassin Seitung Armor. *Nika is a direct descendant of Vizu, as mentioned by Guildmaster Luan upon completing the quest Lambs to the Slaughter. *She appears in the cinematic trailer for Factions, as the Assassin who disarms and cripples Shiro Tagachi. Miniature *Miniature Vizu is a green rarity mini given as a reward for the following: ** Japan netcafe promotion lucky draw (20 prizes): http://guildwars.plaync.jp/news/news_view.aspx?iid=660 ** Taiwan GW official blog lucky draw (9 prizes): http://tw.myblog.yahoo.com/gw-life/article?mid=841&page=1#1139 ** Europe: Ultra-rare miniature found in magazines across Europe. (10 prizes) ** North America: Ultra-rare minature found in Mini Madness promotion (15 prizes) ** 2nd prize in the Wintersday 2007 Art Contest. *This mini uses Nika's "living" model instead of the ghostly one seen on Vizu. Category:Mission NPCs (Factions) Category:Tahnnakai Temple (explorable) Category:Tahnnakai Temple (mission) Category:Heroes of Cantha